Reunion? More Like Trouble
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: The gang has moved on, their lives going better than ever in the 80's. Between colleges, jobs and relationships, each individual barely had time for himself, much less for any childhood friends. But with 90's in the rearview, one phone call changed it all. Also Eric is keeping secrets, will Donna unfold them before they both get hurt? D/E J/H and some J/F


**A/N Okay so this is my first "That 70's Show" fanfic. I started watching this series about a couple of weeks ago, and this idea popped into my head. I know this might not seem like the most original idea, but it gets better, trust me. It's not just a reunion. ;)**

**I didn't completely finish the seasons however (I'm in the beginning of season 6, and I saw a bit of season 8) so maybe the facts could be a bit messed up. Anyways hope you like it. ^^ R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Or the show. Well, I might. Or maybe not. -.- Probably the latter. **

The 70's quickly turned into the 80's carrying in a new decade, and giving young adults the perfect opportunity to start a new life. (aka, start doing all that crap they didn't do before.)

Certainly, you would think that the gang would be right where you left them, getting stoned in Eric Forman's basement. Well, it would have been a probable guess, since that's what they've been doing up till now; fooling around in the circle, enjoying their youth...making a bit of money on the side. Well, it was a simpler time, a more fun time known as the 70's. But that phase was quickly over as soon as reality struck them in the face like a ton of cold bricks, the new decade motivating them to put their lazy ways behind and actually start doing something with their lives.

No one was more shocked (or thrilled) at the decision than Red Forman, who out of excitement had even threw a little congratulating "get the hell out of my damn house" goodbye party, giving the gang a chance to spend one last night together, before separating into their own paths.

'They were a bunch of emotional dumbasses anyways.' Red thought, staring at the kids while they laughed and shared some last minute hugs. He smiled to himself, he might miss them... Might.

As time passed, some had decided to move farther and some had decided to stay closer to Point Place, but not many stayed in contact. Between colleges, jobs and relationships, each individual barely had time for himself, much less for any childhood friends. The pact they made to stay together slowly disintegrated, along with their friendships.

Each of them had chosen a different career path, and set himself a different goal. By the choices they made, they grew more mature, and more experienced. Well, at least some of them.

Kelso, gaining much more experience and believe it or not, wisdom had decided to give up on the police force altogether to start a new profession in dentistry. It was hard for him to adjust at first, with him being a Kelso and all, (meaning not amounting to well, anything) but he did find out he had a weird love for handling sharp tools. Later on he got a part time job as a dentist and modeled a bit on the side, earning himself a great income to keep both his wife and his kids happy.

During the period Kelso had studied in college, he and Brooke had rekindled their love in a Bruce Wayne's concert and decided to get married. The wedding had reunited the gang, but only briefly before everyone returned to their own lives.

After the honeymoon, Brooke and Micheal decided to move to California to raise their 3 beautiful children, and a cute golden retriever dog.

Hyde, seeking some guidance from his former pal Leo, ended up getting a job as a drug dealer. Leo supplied the stuff, and Hyde would sell it, getting some decent cash in return. The downside was that he was forced to get a real job, so the cops wouldn't get suspicious. Well, as much as being a stingy barman could be considered a "real job". But Hyde didn't seem too disappointed, his job mixing his two favorite things; drunken people and booze.

Hyde's love life did not look good for him though, with his second divorce only now getting approved, and his wife taking almost everything from him. He decided it was going to be his last marriage, and most importantly his last divorce. His last love too, hopefully. He was done with women.

With Eric gone away once again, Donna decided it was time for her to leave Wisconsin and find herself in a different place. Some would say she was running away from a "heartache," with Eric dumping her (yet again) and all, not even telling her why, but she preferred to look at it more as... seeking new opportunities. Or adventures.

She got accepted into a great college in Michigan, and there she majored in filmography and drama. Quite astoundingly she became an actress, something she never pictured herself doing before. Eric and Donna didn't talk since, and all she knew was that he was moving around. A lot.

Fez and Jackie were still going out, hitting some rough spots here and there, and breaking up more then a few times. They were drifting apart, each one cooped up in their own job, ignoring the other and blaming each other for their troubles. It was a complete mess, with Fez wanting to get married constantly, and Jackie refusing, saying they were going too fast. In the end they decided to make things work, and continue dating, even if it might not be the happiest relationship.

Romance aside, Jackie had started her own line of cosmetics called "Jackie's Be Gones" and had been quite busy with the load of new customers coming in to get a new style for the 80's. She designed a bit of her own clothing on the side, selling her designs on well known, fashion industries. She was tremendously happy with her work, and real good at it too.

Meanwhile, Fez had started a surprisingly, successful career in music, gaining some stardom with his brand new hits "Love Me or Kill Me" and "Disco Night is Here" .

His voice had deepened with age, and had gotten much more sexier, along with his looks. He wasn't the weird foreign exchange student anymore. (ironically) He was now the hot foreign singer with the tight pants.

They were all doing great; all of them having a career, and a great future ahead of them. But with the 90's in the rearview, one little phone call changed it all.

**A/N So this is the prologue, tell me what you think in a review. :) **


End file.
